NeoWeapon Xs vs The Outcasts: Saga of NE
by Dark-Knight408
Summary: See two new groups of mutants born from the ashes of their parents and mentors, one side is evil, one side is good, and one mutant from a different dimension controls their fate.


NWX vs. The Outcasts: Saga of NE  
  
Ram strode down the street, small patches of bio-metallic skin gleamed in the dim glow of the streetlights; he was running from something it seemed. He was kind of like his father in two ways, he had bio-metallic skin-even though it was only patches all over his body- and he could channel energy through his hands, unlike Tank though he could use this in anyway he wanted, not just fire off a beam of it.  
He hated his father, especially stories about him; how he had been the savior of the big mutant and human war 17 years ago. But who really cared, he basically killed more mutants than he saved, now mutants couldn't even just hide their powers, they had to hide in shadows and buildings, like some kind of rodent.  
Now he had to get back to the rats nest, meet up with his friends, two other mutants that helped Ram fight human oppression and evil mutants like the Neo-Weapon Xs, they weren't the ones cataloged from the big mutant wars though, these were either kids or new evils that had been cooked up by the Neo-X labs.  
Ram came up to a huge warehouse. He realized it was a bit forbidding, but it was supposed to be, kept the salesman away. Ram laughed and opened the door slowly, making his way to the middle of the room he jumped back as a card flew down and imbedded in the ground, no it wasn't Gambit who had also been killed in the mutant wars, it was Shuffle, a 17 year old that idolized gambit.  
Shuffle jumped down, he pointed his open-palmed hand at the card and it wrenched from the ground, flew into the air and back to him, he put the card back into a deck he had in his left hand. " Thought the humans got you Ram, what took you so long?"  
Ram smiled, they had both grown up together, after Ram's mother died after child birth, he was known as Ram Xavier, he chose to take his grandfathers name, and Shuffle had come to kill him because he thought fighting a descendant of Xavier would be the same as the real thing.  
Some bodyguards of the facility that had been studying Ram had caught Shuffle, and ever since he had been tough and tried not to care, Shuffle actually kind of became Ram's unofficial protector. Ram knew he cared but hated to admit it.  
" What do you think moron, I was getting food, but some stupid Neo- Guards got me, scanned me and knew I was a mutant without looking at my skin. Wait, where is Optic?" Ram looked around.  
Optic- the third member of this team- basically he could filter energy into his eyes, could let him see through things, the future, past, or things all around the world, very useful but not much in the attacking and defending department.  
That was kind of the bad thing about Optic, he would leave for days, come back with news or a vision he wouldn't tell anyone about until after it happened. He was also a smart ass that could get on your nerves in about two seconds if you gave him the chance.  
Shuffle laughed, " Training upstairs, as usual, so we don't have any new stuff to eat?" He growled in anger and took the deck out of it's case, he charged it and flung the entire thing at the wall, all the cards sunk deep into the wall, but didn't go through.  
That was Shuffle's power, he could charge stuff up, and since his idol had used cards, he decided to do the same, plus they were small, easy to carry, and seemed harmless to the victim.  
Ram smiled and went up stairs, " Unless you wanna go out there and face hoards of mutant haters and the Neo-Guard, go ahead, otherwise eat the mold and leftovers in the fridge."  
He came into the upstairs training facility and saw Optic already sweaty with his glaive pointed at a beat up wall, he was panting heavily and needed a rest badly. Ram walked over to him, raised his elbow and hit Optic on the back of the neck, but the 17 year old mutant rolled forward just in time and came to his feet, his platinum blonde hair gleamed. " Sorry Ram, saw you comin a mile away."  
*****************************  
  
Mercury the second -known as Mercury II to his team mates and allies- walked through the streets, his eyes darting about, what a dump Old Bayville was, he preferred the city that rose on pillars above this old stink whole, Neo-Bayville, the place where he lived.  
Rumor had it that the city was made by the surviving members of the Neo-X team to perfect their mutant creation's children, in other words, Mercury II and a select other few.  
He gave a grim smile and formed huge demonic wings from the liquid adamantium under his skin, using them in half liquid half solid form was fun, especially since he could fly with them. Mercury II flew into the air and onto the platform city of Neo-Bayville.  
Using his wings once more, he flew across the place to the Neo-X Labs, where the Neo-Guard were just returning from an unsuccessful capture, too bad, Mercury II could use another boost of Neo-X gene.  
It wasn't some new way of becoming a mutant; it was like a drug for mutants that raised their awareness and fighting abilities almost to the max. Their powers were shockingly powerful as well when injected with this drug, it was rumored that Tank had created the first known sample, when he had won the big mutant wars. That would be the only way he had gained enough power to kill Mercury II's father, Mercurius or the original Mercury.  
" Yes, that is the only way", he tucked his wings and flew down and through a roof port in the facility; he quickly made his way to the barracks after ditching the adamantium wings. He would soon meet up with his comrades and go to briefing for fighting some outcast mutants that refused to join the others here at Neo-X Labs.  
Mercury II walked in and saw the other three Neo-Weapon Xs, Feral, Meld, and Clay. He laughed at the three who were doing something like training; at least it looked like it.  
Clay was being attacked by Feral, who had the ferocity of a prehistoric beast, but he was no match for Clay, who could mentally mold his features to fit anything, at the moment he was Michael Jackson, moon walking away from Feral he kept missing and denting the adamantium walls with super strength punches.  
Meld was fighting some machines, he was not only agile but knew how to use his powers to their fullest. He touched the wall and was suddenly gone, he had become one with it, in a second he was out above a robot.  
As he landed on it's head, he slowly sank into it and took control, firing blast after blast at the others, when they realized it was him, he jumped out of the robot and into another, and soon he had the floor riddled with old parts.  
This was Mercury II's team, and what a glorious team it was. Those outcast mutants would fall with little effort from this bunch.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Gray Starr strode across a roof, that wasn't his codename however, that is what his adopted parents had called him 18,350 years ago, when he had turned 17 in his own dimension.  
No, he was no longer Gray Starr, he was Non-Existent, a boy that belonged nowhere and yet belonged everywhere. It was like he shouldn't exist in the place he was at, and that he should somewhere else.  
Yes, he was a mutant from another dimension, but he was still a mutant, and the Neo-Guard that captured mutants that would be experimented on and drained for the Neo-X gene produced when a mutant reaches a new height of their powers.  
Non-Existent had reached that plateau, hell he had built a hut on it and been raising livestock there, living on it since his powers arose, the were quite extraordinary though.  
He basically didn't exist to reality, if a mutant could warp or twist reality, Non-Existent would simply shrug and kill him with a glare, his powers weren't godly, but they were worthy of an archangel.  
Non-Existent didn't look a day over 17, the age at which he had received his powers, and he liked it that way, less suspicious when your young, but very suspicious when you walk around wearing sunglasses and a leather trench coat, when no human wore that, they all wore clothes treated to show they were humans when scanned.  
But who really cared, they couldn't hurt him, and even if they managed to get him in the lab, his skin was harder than their precious adamantium. One of the finer points of not really existing in reality, you can make yourself be anything you like, he could make himself soft like putty, hard as rock, or even just be like a normal human.  
He came to the ledge of the building, levered his foot and used it to jump, since he didn't exist, he could also make this jump take him to the stars, but that wasn't his goal, for now it was just a satellite that was orbiting the earth at the moment.  
Non-Existent landed on one of the solar panels and looked down at the earth. It was beautiful from up here, maybe he could convince his fellow mutants and the humans to work together to make this place what it use to be.  
  
See ya next time future mutants. 


End file.
